Disturbed
by The One Winged J-rocker
Summary: My first FFnet fic! This story develops the relationship between Hakkai and Sanzo. It takes place after the fight with Chin Yisou, the weird dude with the puppets. Goes by the manga! Hakkai x Sanzo. Rated M for the language, violence, and YaoiLime warning
1. Chapter 1

Disturbed- Chapter One

"_Free of all, bound by nothing. You live life simply as it is."_

Hakkai's emerald eyes snapped open with the harmonious and seemingly instrumental notion of what once escaped from Sanzo's pale lips.  
He dreamed, once again, of Kanan, who was both his sister and lover at one point in time.

"Hey Hakkai, you okay? You were screaming in your sleep…" The extroverted and childlike Goku poked his head through the large, red door of the barn Hakkai was resting in.

It consisted of hay and a few stables. The youkai was on his back in a haystack in a corner. Thankfully, he was used to uncomfortable conditions. And fortunately, the smell wasn't all that bad for it had been abandoned for a while.  
The one-eyed youkai sat up with quite a bit of effort. Subconsciously, he felt at the wound on the back of his head. The wound felt rather large, so he was thankful it closed. He used a bit of his own chi to alleviate the pain, at least a bit.

"Yeah, I feel alright. What happened, anyway?"

"You don't remember?" Goku tossed himself onto the stack beside Hakkai's.

"Well, we were on our way out from that forest we fought that weirdo the other ti-"

"Chin Yisou?"

"-Yeah, and while you were driving Jeep, you suddenly passed out and lost control of him! There was a big BOOM and a CRASH! And me and Gojyo flew! It was fun, but I bumped my head too! Of course it wasn't as bad…" The little one lifted his arm to rub at his head, wincing at the memory of Hakkai after the incident.

"How are the others?"

"Gojyo's alright, just complaining as always. But Sanzo…"

"Hm?" His smaller companion's normally high-pitched voice morphed into a whisper. Hakkai's eyebrows furrowed.

Sanzo's been even moodier than usual since we brought you here which was about a day ago. He's been smoking a lot more, and smacking me harder too…"

"Where is he now?" Hakkai's attempt to get onto his feet was successful, though Goku ran to his side regardless.

"Out in the marketplace with Gojyo looking for supplies."

--------

Hakaryuu morphed into a jeep and with the three youkai and one human, set off towards the sun, like always.

"_Was your victims' blood warmer than a woman's skin? Or was it fragrant? Like an orchid's petals?_

"_You are a sinner. A sinner Cho Gonou!"_

The taunt through the shikigami doll sent by Chin Yisou made those few months ago swerved in his mind as he drove out of the haunting forest with Sanzo in the passenger seat and the other two arguing in the back like always.

"Listen here, you stupid monkey! You're gonna hafta wait until we get to the next inn! You've been drivin' us all crazy with your whining!"

"Oh shut up, you stupid perverted Kappa! You just wanna find some girl to shack up with!"

"You asking for a fight?!" With a shove from Gojyo, Goku leaped onto him and a fight ensued.

Sanzo spun around in his seat to smack the both of them with the huge paper fan he somehow always pulled out of the air.

"I'm going to kill you both if you don't SHUT THE HELL UP!!"

"You guys, please calm down…" Hakkai's voice seemed to be forced out his lungs and out of his mouth. Even so, it still sounded choked back. All three of his companions turned. His usual smile was twisted into a thoughtful frown, scaring the other three. Even Sanzo had to gulp down a wad of saliva that collected in his throat.

"Hakkai, you okay man?" Goku rested an assuring hand on the brown-haired youkai's shoulder.

"_I don't know if you plan to atone for those innocent lives you stole."_

"Hakkai? Hakkai!" Goku's screams were drowned out by the disturbing speech he had received from Yisou. The world around him spun out of control until it began fading to black.

"_I wonder just **what** will make Cho Gonou happy. It's quite simple, yes?" _

"_Tormenting his friends is the most efficient path."_

"Holy shit!" It was the last word that seethed out of the monk beside him before Hakkai fainted against the wheel and Jeep lost control before colliding with a nearby tree. They were just outside of the forest when he was sent spiraling down a hill just outside it. He was able to morph back into his dragon form to allow an easier landing for the four men. Gojyo was able to stop his descent with his Shaku-Jou, forcing the blade into the hillside so he could hang onto it. It doubled as leverage when he caught Goku by his sienna brown cape. He couldn't catch the other two because of the distance, so they continued down the hill.

"Shit…" The water sprite cursed under his breath. The "monkey" and the kappa were able to clamber onto their feet with the newfound balance and recklessly made their way down.

An angry Sanzo and an unconscious Hakkai landed at the base of the hill and into the wall of a barn in the nearby village. The monk was able to stand albeit with a bit of diffculty and dust himself off. He had only a few bumps and bruises distributed along his body.

"Hey…where're the others?" He chanted almost to himself. When he didn't acquire an answer, he hurriedly spun around and raced over to the limp Hakkai leaning against the barn. After a few shakes and even a couple of slaps, Sanzo sat beside him to wait for the other two and lit a cigarette.

-----

I've never written a fanfic about an actual anime before…Took a lot longer too. Chapter 2, coming up!

-OWJR


	2. Chapter 2

Disturbed- Ch.2

Gojyo and Goku slid the last few feet down the hillside and landed in front of the impatient monk. Laughs followed the descent.

"Have fun?" Sanzo barked from under the golden locks that had fallen over his eyes.

"Hey, we came down as fast as we could, man!" Goku replied.

"Whatever. Can we get Hakkai somewhere safe, please?" The blonde stood up and walked off as Goku helped Gojyo get a good hold of Hakkai. The red-haired youkai ducked under one of the limp form's arm and it rested on his shoulder. His own arm that was free held him by the waist. He scampered off into the entrance of the barn after the others.  
Hakkai was placed gently onto a haystack at the furthest left corner of the barn. The other three sat around him, contemplating on what do to next.

"So…what now?" Gojyo broke the awkward silence before pulling out a magazine of matches and lighting a cigarette.

"Gimme one of those." Sanzo snapped and snatched the box.

"Well, someone's got PMS."

"Shut the hell up!"

"Sanzo…" Goku scooted over to sit beside him. "What's wrong? Hakkai'll be okay, honest… I'm hungryyyyyyy!"

"You're always hungry, you monkey." Gojyo rolled his eyes, and Goku turned to face him.

"Stupid kappa! You don't know anything about me!"

"I've spent more time than I can TAKE with you!"

Sanzo's left eye twitched in annoyance as the two continued bickering. After waiting a while for it to stop to no avail, the monk sprang up and stalked out of the barn. The others stopped immediately.

"I don't trust him on his own…" Gojyo followed him.

"Find me something to eat!" Goku called out after him. He decided to stay with the older one.

--- -

"Hmm…I see. How long have they been gone?"

"A few hours, I think. And I'm SO hungry, I'm about ready to go look by myself…"

This complaint was followed by a faint growl that emanated from the little one's stomach.

"They'll be back soon, I'm sure of it." Goku was washed over with relief when he was subjected to Hakkai's reassuring smile again.

When Hakkai didn't smile, something had to be wrong. There was rarely a time when the youkai actually frowned. And it was usually that smile that helped them along the arduous journey they were destined to travel. The smile was flawless, even when the feeling behind it wasn't a good one.

About an hour later, after the two left behind fell asleep, Gojyo and Sanzo got back with solemn faces and empty handed. Goku's supreme sense of hearing startled when he heard the padding of Gojyo's boots and the sliding of Sanzo's robes along the ground.

"Food? Food for me?! Where's the food?!" He leaped onto the shoulders of Gojyo.

"Sorry! This entire village is totally abandoned save a few residents living on the streets."

"Did you find out what happened?" Hakkai's faint voice asked. Both Gojyo and Goku noticed the relieved expression on Sanzo's face before it faded seconds later.

"Don't worry about it right now. How're you feeling so we can leave?"

The kappa shifted his weight to another leg to make supporting the hyperactive youkai on his shoulders easier.

"I'm alright, really. We can head out now. I'm curious as to whom is responsible for the abandonment."

Sanzo snorted.

"We were told the villagers were chased out by a band of wandering youkai."

"Hm…"

"I'm hungry you guys! Oh yeah, where Hakuryuu?"

The little dragon squeaked as it flew down from its roost on a crevice in the ceiling. It landed on Hakkai's shoulder.

"There he is! Why didn't he sleep with you?" Goku poked at it and it hissed in agitation.

Hakkai stroked its neck lovingly before slowly rising to his feet.

"When I have nightmares, I tend to shift around a lot. One time I rolled on top of him and he was stuck there the entire night." This elicited a laugh from the three into the grim atmosphere. Of course, Sanzo only shook his head.

"Well, let's go to the next village you guys! I'm about ready to eat one of you!"

"I'm sure you are, Goku." Gojyo choked back laughter as he left the barn. Goku smacked him across the head from his seat on his shoulders.

"Get down from there before I toss you off!"

Sanzo turned to face Hakkai after they had left. It was rare he stared at anyone, much less for a long period of time.

"What is it?"

The monk's eyes widened as if he was knocked out of thoughts he was deeply engrossed in. "…Nothing. Let's go."

The last two of the group followed the kid and the kappa out.

They were on the road again before they knew it, and sped off down a road past the village and into a flowery field. The youkai invasion of the town didn't involve them, and it was pointless to try and save an abandoned town anyway.

"Hakkai, stop!" The moment the jeep slowed down to do so, the boy leaped out of it and bolted a certain distance away before allowing himself to drop onto his back on the grass. The sun was beginning to set. The multicolored sight was fading to one of shades and it did, but the pink and oranges of the sun only gave way to night filled with dashing stars.

Sanzo let out a deep growl.

"Since when did we have the time to lay about, Goku?!"

"Come on, now. My stomach can wait a little longer."

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT YOU HYENA!!" The monk pulled out his fan and followed Goku's actions to reach him and smack him a few times with it.

"Owie! So, I'm a hyena now?"

Suddenly, Sanzo felt a huge weight on him and tumbled to the ground. Gojyo sat on him and laughed heartily.

"I'm going to kill you."

"Aw, Sanzo…You're such a loser."

Hakkai sat next to Goku and Hakuryuu took up a post in the crevice of his legs when he crossed them.

"Not you too, Hakkai…We've sat in one place enough! It's already nighttime! What are we going to sleep here all night?!"

All three of his companions smiled.

"No…No freaking way! I'm not going to sleep on the ground, no matter how fruity you all are!!"

Turned out Sanzo fell asleep where he layed with Gojyo and Goku sleeping not far away. Goku kept kicking at the monk in his sleep so was forced to sleep at a distance. Gojyo decided to keep him company.

Small gasps and cries from the sleeping figure beside him jolted him awake. He turned his head, and Hakkai was having a night terror; sweat and all.

"Hey Hakkai, settle down. You woke me up." He complained groggily. The yelps didn't stop, so he sat up to look down at the other. His hair and clothes matted his skin with the sweat, and his normally serene face was contorted in pain. With a small tap from Sanzo, the youkai opened his eyes and glanced up at him from his position. This caused the monk to blush, so he turned away.

"You were having nightmares."

"Oh. Thanks, Sanzo." He folded his arms and rested on his two hands that supported his face in the place of a pillow. It was a very childish action, but his eyes closed soon after. He glanced over at Gojyo and Goku who were in deep sleep, then turned to Hakkai again.

"Hey, are you comfortable?" He asked this hastily as if to get it out of his system.

Hakkai's eyes shot open at the question. Sanzo would never even smile at anyone…Why was he acting that way?

"Don't act so surprised. Are you or not?" He spat out.

"I have a headache, but I'm okay otherwise."

"Why can't you use your chi?"

"It's not that simple…It takes a lot of energy to summon even a bit of it up. I wouldn't do it for something this small. I guess it's because I've slept wrong the past couple of days."

"You need support for your head and neck. Rest your head on my shoulder."

No answer or even any movement.

"I'm only going to do this once, so take advantage."

"…Thank you, Sanzo. And I'll keep it between us."

"I was expecting you to anyway."

Hakkai smiled and half crawled over to lay his head on the monk's slim shoulder.

"Until tomorrow, Sanzo."

"Yeah."

The two drifted off to sleep, Sanzo a bit later than Hakkai.

Goku shut his eyes, a twinge of jealousy keeping him only resting his eyes for a while. He cuddled into Gojyo's taut stomach.


	3. Chapter 3

Disturbed Ch. 3

Sanzo noticed Hakkai, or any one of the others weren't with him when he awoke that afternoon. The only fact that deluded the thought of them leaving without him was Hakuryuu happily snoozing beside him. He decided it would be better to stay in one place until they came back, and it gave a little extra time to nap anyway. With a half-smile, he allowed the darkness under his eyelids to consume his consciousness once again.

"Shouldn't we tell Sanzo about this, you guys? He would really appreciate something like this." A flushed Hakkai squeaked, sitting at the edge of the hot spring with one towel around his waist, and the other held against his chest.

At the light of midday, with the guiding sun steady up above, Goku and Gojyo woke up Hakkai to lead him into a small forest that led to a hot spring in a large ditch near a geyser that was located a little further the way they had been going. It was like a small jungle, almost, except it was located at the base of a second, greener hill than the last one, and had actual trees growing. This was probably due to the absence of death and decay.

"Nah, it's a nice break from bitching and abuse." Gojyo, like always, was smoking.

"Damn right! As cool as he is, I'm kinda tired of traveling without stopping and being hit with a fan bigger than I am…And I'm still hungry!" Goku stretched.

"Anyway, we'll let him know when we've had a little alone time." Gojyo smirked past his cigarette.

Hakkai nodded hurriedly.

"Hey, Hakkai, why don't you come in? The water's great." Gojyo laughed, with Goku under his arm.

The shy one never felt comfortable naked in the presence of anyone, much less two handsome men with flawless bodies, unlike his own with the rather large scar across his lower torso. He acquired it on that fateful day when he became a demon.

"Yeah! It almost takes my mind off my hunger! Aw, I thought of it again! I'm hungry!"

With a swift smack from Gojyo, another argument began.

"Please, you two. You're scaring off all of the animals." Hakkai complained wistfully as a squirrel took refuge on his lap. The other two stared.

"How come I never get animals on my lap?!"

"Because you scare them away, monkey."

"You're one to talk, carrot head!"

Hakkai shook his head. There was no stopping them.

"Why're you so shy, anyway?" Goku howled, caught in one of Gojyo's powerful headlocks.

"It isn't that I'm shy…"

"Come on, Hakkai! You need this more than any of us!"

"…" A large sweatdrop collected by his head.

"Hey Goku, our man may need a little force." The red-haired one leaned in to whisper to his small companion.

"Fine with me!"

"Keep him busy…"

Hakkai began to wonder what all of the whispering was about, though he had a pretty good idea as to what it was. If that were the case, he nudged the squirrel away to keep it from harm.

Goku swam to the opposite side where Hakkai sat and rested his chin on his arms that were folded.

"Why do you always wear those glasses?"

"They're called monocles, Goku." Hakkai couldn't help but laugh to himself.

In the meantime, Gojyo was slowly inching his way past the target's line of view. Thankfully, he was preoccupied with laughing.

"I wanna try them on!"

"Huh? Um…I'm afraid they would slide right off. My face is larger than yours." He said all this through his usual smile.

Gojyo was able to get only a foot between him and Hakkai when…

"You guys must think I'm stupid!" With a wider smile, he turned to grasp his companion by the ankle and hurl him into the water on top of the other. Both came up for air not long afterwards.

Gojyo cracked his knuckles, appeased by the competition. Goku shook the water out of his ears.

"I'm not someone to back down out of a problem I'm involved in…"

Hakkai gulped with the sleazy grin.

"Please, you two. I'd really rather watch!" He backed away from the approaching trouble.

"Goku, you get a hold of his arms, and I'll pull him in by his feet, alright?"

"Sure thing!"

Just as Hakkai shot up to retreat, Goku leaped out of the spring and sat on him. The sudden weight immediately sent the escapee onto his stomach.

"Help me throw him in!" Gojyo lifted him by his legs; Goku his arms.

"You guys, you know I normally wouldn't threaten you, but I hope you understand I'll have to kill you after this, right?" It was improbable that such a harsh threat was carried on such a timid and soft voice. The kind smile made it even weirder.

With it through, came a splash and a very wet Hakkai. He came up for air a few seconds later. Unlike Goku, him and Gojyo were tall enough to stand in the water. The smaller youkai had to constantly hold himself up on the edge.

"Tell me it doesn't feel awesome, Hakkai." Gojyo laughed and patted him a few swift times across the back.

"Yeah, it does feel good…" He replied. He felt relieved the water rose well above his stomach.

"What was the big deal about?" Goku asked.

"He didn't want to be thrown into the water, maybe?" A furious Sanzo growled, leaning against a nearby tree.

"Sanzo!" Gojyo felt sweat collecting at his forehead.

"We were gonna go get you in a sec. We just got carried away! It feels so good." Goku was somehow always able to appease the monk when he was angry. It seemed to have an effect somewhat this time too.

"I don't believe you, but whatever." Sanzo began removing his robes after setting the Maten Sutra draped around his shoulders on the grass.

Hakkai remained silent, forcing himself to look away from the sight that would no doubt make him blush.

Gojyo noticed and smiled.

"Hey Goku, I feel all pruny already…Whaddya say we go lookin' for some food?

"But Gojyooooo, we'd hafta make a campfire and-" A glare from his comrade morphed his thoughts. "-Um…yeah! Let's do it! We'll meet you two in the field, okay?" Goku had no idea what he meant, but he didn't want to face the consequences later on if he didn't play along. The two picked up their clothes and left the site at an oddly fast pace.

"Thanks. I was feeling hungry anyway. You did something right, you stupid kappa."

"Watch yourself or I'll take you back there to drown you, and you'll die hungry!" Goku bolted off with Gojyo right behind him.

Sanzo placed his tight-sleeveless shirt and arm-length gloves on top of his robes.

"They're such idiots." He hissed under his breath as he began working on his jeans.

"That's what makes them who they are, isn't it?" He turned to a naked Sanzo wrapping a towel about his waist.

He always saw his comrades without clothes and it never bothered him. Why is he finding it so hard to even glance at Sanzo now?

That very same monk joined him in the spring and allowed himself to completely glide into the steaming water. Hakkai laughed when Sanzo came back up and shook his head like a dog would.

"That was something Goku would do."

"Don't compare me to that ape." What would have been a snarl slid out as a mere calm statement.

"You've been acting weird lately, Hakkai."

"I can't say I don't feel the same about you." The brilliant citrus-like colors of the sunset gave way to nighttime.

"We've already wasted 2 days…" Sanzo yawned then scowled with his comment.

"Have they really been wasted? I believe they were…like a vacation."

Sanzo turned his head to look him in the eyes…well, eye.

"We have been on the road for so long. Hakuryuu was tired, and we were all cranky."

"Somehow…you're never cranky."

Hakkai smiled.

"How will we get through any of our arguments if all four of us are angry all the time?"

"…You're not stupid like the monkey and the drunkard. You understand why they left. Well, what Gojyo instigated, anyway."

"Yes, I do. And it's interesting how he could get that idea…" Hakkai's voice lowered to a whisper by the end of his sentence. Sanzo's amethyst orbs widened for a moment before closing.

"You ready to leave?"

"Yeah. We should get out before it gets too cold…" Hakkai waited until Sanzo got out and turned to get dressed to follow him in his actions. The moment he got out he immediately pulled the towel around his waist to his chest to cover the scar…that persistent reminder of the sins he had committed. As he was leaning over to pick up his clothes, he halted all movement altogether as Sanzo approached him. Afterwards, he slowly stood up. Sanzo stopped inches from his face, his eyes piercing straight through Hakkai's.

"S-Sanzo?" His voice came out in a whimper as the monk closed the space in between them.

Those same pale lips that spoke the inspiring, wise words that had kept him going through the sleepless nights were pressed against his own. Hakkai almost regretted he broke it. Sanzo seemed to have the felt the same during that pause in his actions.

"Not a word of this."

"Of course, Sanzo."

The two sat on either side of a tree and spoke of their pasts, as always. And oddly enough, the towel was half-assed draped across his lap. Hakkai didn't need to hide his scar. Sanzo had plenty.

It never got cold.


	4. Chapter 4

Disturbed Ch.4

Hakkai and Sanzo met with the others a couple of hours later on that very field. The sleeping Goku with Hakuryuu draped across his neck immediately awoke to the familiar sound of the monk's robes. Gojyo remained fast asleep; his sense of hearing was not as adept as his more active companion.

"Hi guys!" The sudden outburst woke both Gojyo and Hakuryuu. The tiny dragon only yawned and squeaked before taking post on one of Hakkai's shoulders. The half-ling youkai didn't take it as well and whacked him over the head.

"Thanks for waking me up. I was having a nice dream too…"

"Of women, no doubt."

"What was that?!"

"Aw, come on. You two were peacefully sleeping only a minute ago. Let's all try to do the same once again.

Hakkai's soothing voice was always one of the caps on arguments. Sanzo only took a puff on his cigarette and sat down behind him before setting his robes on the ground. After the shirt and jeans, he didn't bother putting them on.

"Yeah you idiots, do me a favor and go to sleep already."

Goku and Hakkai yawned before laying back and accepting slumber. Hakuryuu did the same and rested beside his caretaker. Gojyo waited to see if the blonde was going to sleep, but it didn't seem likely. Something was preoccupying him. He slunk over and sat in front of him. Sanzo didn't even bother to raise his head.

"What did I just say?" He mumbled.

"What're you so weirded out about, if that's the right word to call it."

"Nothing. Oh, and we leave the moment the last of us wakes up. Got it?" His voice stiffened even more, and he actually met Gojyo's eyes.

"Yes sir." The kappa settled himself next to Sanzo and drifted off to sleep sitting up with his head resting against his knees.

Sanzo felt a presence hovering right above him, and opened his eyes another pair of large, bright brown eyes.

"Sanzo, I'm hungry."

"Give me a reason-a GOOD reason- as to why I shouldn't shoot you in the face."

"Um…Um…"

As Goku mumbled at an attempt to find the right words, Sanzo thought of how annoying and persistent he was when he called for the wandering monk before they first met. Strangely enough, the ape-like youkai had no recollection of it whatsoever.

"-anzo"

How long ago that was.

"Sanzo?"

He was pulled from his thoughts.

"Huh? Forget the reason! Get the hell off me, you monkey!"

"You're so annoying, pea-brain." Gojyo added in.

"Hey! Why is everyone picking on me!?" He embraced Hakkai around the waist after leaping off of his lithe companion.

"Tell them to stop, Hakkai!"

"We should start on our way before the sun is at its brightest." Almost as an emphasis, Hakuryuu morphed into the jeep before them.

The four sat in their perspective places in the vehicle, and Jeep rode off towards the west.

About an hour past the field, only desert as far as the eye could see stretched across either side of the road. Sanzo and Goku were asleep.

Gojyo leaned in from the backseat to rest his chin on the driver's shoulder.

"The town's near here, right? All I see is…well, a wasteland."

"There was a brushfire that started up here, Gojyo. A little further and we'll be seeing a landscape as green as my eyes."

"Alright. I guess I can trust you."

"Will you shut up?!" Sanzo barked in mid-sleep. Gojyo sat back again, and Hakkai fixed his sight on the road once again.

Just then, Jeep squealed before spiraling off the road and onto the course dirt. Gojyo plunged into the back of Hakkai's seat, and Goku flew off to the side. Sanzo was jolted awake, and Hakkai nearly passed out after having hit the wheel with his forehead.

"Hey…what happened? I was having a dream of dumplings and udon noodles and-"

Sanzo whacked him over the head with a paper fan after he leaped out of the stranded jeep and before Goku was able to finish his complaint.

"Um…Well!" Hakkai exclaimed after regaining his senses. "It seems Hakuryuu senses a youkai aura closer to the village."

"…He almost killed us for THAT?" Gojyo complained. Goku nodded.

"It'll just be longer till we get foooooood…"

"Hakkai, whatever it is, tell him we can handle it." Sanzo seated himself in his usual seat up front.

"Hear that Hakuryuu? Don't worry about it." Haku peeped in uncertainty. Somehow, Hakkai doubted even his own words.

Thus, they continued for a while until the small village was in sight. Unfortunately, it wasn't going to be that easy, and an arrow punctured one of Haku's tires. The dragon morphed back into his original form and tumbled to the ground with the others.

"What the-?!" Sanzo hissed as he shot up to his feet and dusted himself off. The others followed suit, except Goku, who only pouted after sitting up.

"That sucked…But then again, it's been a long time since we've been attacked by any youkai. But I'm so hungry, I don't even think I can get up…"

Sanzo yanked him to his feet by his cape. Gojyo shook the dizzy spell away with a small shake of the head.

"Dudes, that was pretty crazy."

Hakkai remained silent as he approached them, an unconscious little dragon in his arms.

The others glanced around during an awkward silence. Hakkai smiled.

"It must have been a sneak attack. I figured this would happen. Well, I guess it'll be on foot for the next…" He looked off towards the village. "Hour?"

"Aw man…" The tiniest groaned. His stomach complained as well and made almost the same noise.

"Stop complaining, you chimp. We shoulda bought bananas for the trip at the last stop…" Gojyo teased before following Sanzo, who stormed off immediately. Goku followed in a run, and Hakkai chuckled before calmly strolling the same direction with Hakuryuu.

A deeper shadow than his own zoomed in chase faster than the eye could see.

He stopped for a moment, and when he realized what he felt dissipated, he shrugged and continued on his way.

The village welcomed them with different activities and festivities on every street corner.

Even when residents caught Sanzo's priest robes and got a glance at the Chakra on his forehead, they only waved or called out in recognition before continuing with their recreations.

"Hey, this is awesome! We're not getting swamped by any religious weirdos!" Goku marched a bit ahead of the others. Young girls giggled amongst themselves as they strolled by.

Gojyo turned to a very solemn Hakkai. He slowed down to allow his companion to catch up at his slow pace.

"Hey Hakkai, what're the plans?"

Hakkai shook his head as if to yank himself out of his thoughts.

"Oh! I'd say an inn would be great, and while you're there, I'll go pick up supplies. The market looks incredible."

As they were walking down the fairly narrow street, there were food and merchandise stands on either side of them. It was a bustling marketplace, though the clamor dispersed after the roll of thunder in the distance and the formation of deep gray clouds.

After asking for the nearest inn and getting lost plenty of times while doing so, they arrived at a rather large tavern that doubled as an inn. It was located at an end of the village.

"Hah! Booze and gorgeous ladies, here I come!" Gojyo sprinted for the door of the tavern, and Goku followed closely behind.

"Oh my gosh! FOOD!"

The two attempted to clamber in at the same time but only got stuck in the doorway.

"Where are your manners, chimp?!"

"You should talk, you fairy!"

"You should really respect your elders, kid!"

"I'm older than you are, I bet!"

Hakkai and Sanzo caught up to them. The monk sighed and shoved them both through at the same time with a kick. The entire atmosphere froze with the crash. Hakkai, of course, brightened it again with one of his virtuous smiles.

"Sorry everyone, don't mind us!"

One of the waitresses in a lace maid outfit bowed politely and returned the handsome youkai's smile with one of her own.

"Hello! You all look famished and so tired. I can book two rooms, and unfortunately, those're the only two we have available right now. This village is the only one around, save another that is about a day's travel, so it's the hot spot for travelers as yourselves."

"That's good lady, but please just get us something to eat! I'd like udon noodles, meat buns, plenty of rice…"

Sanzo quieted him with a hit from his fan.

"Bring out one of everything, please."

"Yes, sir!" The waitress hopped off. All four sat on the only empty table, which was in the back corner near the stairs.

"I refuse to sleep with any other man, I hate to say." Gojyo propped his booted feet up onto the table. Sanzo growled at the impertinence.

"Well, we may have to settle for this, I'm afraid." Was Hakkai's reply.

The waitress left various orders onto the table, and Goku immediately began indulging himself.

"Mmf! Zish ish goosh!"

"You can sleep outside if you want." Sanzo hastily added.

"Aw man…but I wanted privacy tonight…That waitress was pretty interesting…"

"I bet that's not all you think she is…" Goku mumbled before being kicked off his chair.

"Gojyo, please understand. We-"

Hakkai was picked up by his neck and tossed towards the wall. He caught himself before falling and safely landed on his feet. A dark-skinned youkai with unkempt, emerald-green hair and dangerous amber eyes glowered.

Sanzo and Gojyo stood up, while Goku continued eating. He knew he wasn't needed for this fight.

"You killed my entire family, Cho Gonou…" He hissed passed a forked tongue and through fangs.

"Here we go again." Gojyo sighed before swinging the chain of his shaku-jou to pass in a couple of revolutions before restraining the youkai's ankles. The ruffian immediately fell to the floor.

Sanzo lifted him by his shirt.

"Why the hell are you bothering us? Get over your ass, and leave us the hell alone."

"My family was killed right before my eyes! Thankfully I was too small for him to see past his blinded rage!" The youkai jabbed an accusing finger towards Hakkai's direction. Sanzo side-glanced to get a look at the target of that finger, which was frozen in shock.

"Be proud of yourself. Not many people piss me off this fast!" Sanzo forced his banishing gun onto the enemy's forehead.

"How long are you all going to kill until you're satisfied?! How many more of your own kind will die at your hands, Gonou?!"

Hakkai gasped before reflexively bringing his hands upto his mouth to try and hold down the bile. The thoughts of the masses of dead bodies and puddles of blood, including his own, flooded his mind.

Sanzo ended this outburst of the offender with the pull of the trigger. Those around him cheered, ecstatic the nuisance was over. The three sat with Goku, who was stuffed, at least for that time.

Hakkai only stared into nothing.

"I think those rooms sound good just about now, Sanzo, my friend." Gojyo suggested.

On top of everything, the pelt of rain made itself known by pounding onto the tavern in a downpour. Sanzo cursed under his breath. His master, caretaker, and best friend was killed on a rainy day, and he hasn't allowed himself to get over the rain since. Hakkai's troubles occurred under rain as well, but he never revealed this weakness, which was buried under his usual optimistic exterior.

"Now of all times. Shit." Sanzo called over the waitress to set up the reservations.

"Yes sir, and it's on us for the trouble."

Gojyo took this opportunity to make his motives known. He slunk over to her and rested an arm across her shoulders.

"You can always pay us -er…-me, another way…"

The waitress reddened.

"Um…well I…I won't be on break for a while…"

He glanced over at Sanzo for approval of the extended time. The agitated monk only scoffed.

"That's alright, I'll be here for quite a while, m'lady."

"I'll…um…find you upstairs later then…" She shakily wandered off into the kitchen.

"You're such a perv. Who know's where she's been, you stupid roach?"

"Listen you little monkey!"

"I'm going up to the room, you guys." Hakkai stiffly stood and walked upstairs after taking the keys left on the table.

Sanzo lit a cigarette and leaned back in his seat before glaring at Goku.

"Go with him. I'll be down here."

"Dude, I think he should get a little time alone…He didn't look so good, and I'm not good with these things…" Goku mumbled.

"Did I say to talk to him?!" Sanzo snapped. He shrugged and followed his orders. He wasn't ready to die yet. Of course, the hyperactive youkai didn't leave him be.

"He'll be okay, right?"

"How the hell should I know?! Now get out of my face."

Goku nodded and proceeded up the stairs. Gojyo followed.

Sanzo released he smoke of his last puff through his nostrils and stared out through a window. The view was obscured by rain.

"This is going to be a very long night."


	5. Chapter 5

Disturbed Ch.5

"Why are all these memories coming back now?"

Hakkai opened his eyes to a small hand placed on his forehead. He was sprawled along the bed. The rooms were small, consisting of two beds and two nightstands beside each. A window was built on the north wall, across from the direction the beds were facing.

"Hakkai, you alright?" Goku asked in his rare moment of concern for anything in particular not dealing with hunger.

"Huh? Oh, of course, Goku." He smiled. "You know me."

"Maybe not. You've been a little secretive as of late, my friend." Gojyo commented from his post against the room doorframe.

"It just doesn't concern you, Gojyo. All you need is more worries than what the reason behind the ambush earlier was."

"Since when have I been concerned of anything? Seems you're the one concerned."

"I'm just hungry."

"Really, Gojyo, just rest up for tomorrow. Sanzo will end up waking us again to get an early start, I bet." A clash of thunder outside startled Goku and he leaped up onto the bed.

"Aw, the monkey's scared!" Gojyo teased.

"Shut up! That thunder came outta nowhere, that's all…"

"Alright, Hakkai. We can take a hint." Gojyo waved backhanded as he exited, Goku skipping along behind him.

"I'm gonna see if I can get a midnight snack!"

"You ate not long ago!"

The argument carried on even after the door was shut.

"Hehheh. Thanks, you two…"Hakkai whispered before shutting his eyes again. Sleep was virtually impossible with all of the troubling thoughts brought up with that last battle.

Sanzo sighed, hearing the two loudly arguing on their way down the stairs.

He turned to glare at them.

"Why can't you just go to sleep?!"

"Sanzo, I'm hungry!"

"I'll feed you banishing gun ammo if you don't leave me alone and go to bed."

"But I can't sleep if my stomach is growling…"

All Sanzo had to do was stand from his chair.

"Night, guys!" Goku sped back up the stairs and into his and Gojyo's room across the hallway from Hakkai and Sanzo's.

After an awkward period of silence and a stare down between the last two, Gojyo started for the room.

"You're an adult, Sanzo. You should be over that dude already."

"You know what it's like to lose someone close to you."

"Do you see me getting all bitchy with a little rain storm? I had the same weather during my trauma."

"Not everyone is as carefree as you. Now leave me alone."

"Treating everyone like your enemies won't bring Koumyou back."

"Don't ever mention his name around me again…"

"Eh, I give up. See you tomorrow, monk."

"…" Sanzo sighed once again with exasperation before walking to the room himself.

Hakkai was fast asleep above the blankets and still in his traveling clothes.

"I bet he didn't even have the energy…" Sanzo sat down on the bed beside Hakkai's, pulled off the lapels of the robes he wore and let them fall about his waist, slid off his shoes, and finally laid back to rest his head on the pillows at the head of the bed.

Sanzo turned where he lay only to face Hakkai's back.

"Hey. Wake up."

With a small rustle, Hakkai opened his eyes, still to deep into sleep to shift and meet Sanzo's piercing gaze. That was tiresome enough.

"Hm? If it's stupid I'll have to kill you." The small chuckle that resonated from Hakkai's throat provided some solace from the monk's tension.

"Don't mock me. How was it possible that you were able to keep calm through a thunderstorm until now?"

"I always occupy myself with other things. Today I thought of the supplies I'd have to go pick up when it stopped, laughed at Gojyo and Goku when they fought, and even thought of keeping you sane when a thunderstorm did decide to roll by."

"…Should I do the same?"

"I'm afraid it isn't as easy for you. You're not as, I hate to say, rational as I am when it comes to problems."

"If I thought it wasn't for my sake, I'd have killed you…"

He shifted again to face the window above him.

"…I'll think about it."

"You're welcome, Sanzo."

Another clash of thunder jolted Sanzo from sleep and he sat up.

"Shit. Am I ever gonna get some sleep?!" He turned his head to get a look at Hakkai, who seemed to have the same problem, except he wasn't even on his bed. With that thought, Sanzo caught the distinct sound of one hurling. He quietly stepped out of the room and followed the sound out the entrance of the tavern. Hakkai was heaving behind it. The monk placed his hand on his back.

"The hell is wrong with you?"

"I…had a nightmare of the night I killed all of those youkai…the blood and the stench…" Another wave took control and the sick one continued his fit.

Sanzo was never one to comfort, but he had been, no, still did the same now and then. The hand rested on Hakkai's back soothingly glided up and down it.

"Hmph. This isn't like you, but I guess it's alright to let go…"

His eyes widened in surprise. The monk couldn't believe what came out of his own mouth that time. Seemed Hakkai couldn't either when he looked up from his retching.

Sanzo shook his head to deprive himself of the thought.

"Are you done already?! I got wet."

"Um…yeah…I think."

With the help of Sanzo, Hakkai was led back into the tavern.

Gojyo inwardly smiled after turning away from the window and glanced at the sleeping form of the waitress beside him before lighting the last cigarette he had with a curse.

"Maybe I'm not as confident in repressing the memories as I thought I was...Eh, nothing nicotine can't take away."

Goku wrapped himself up in sheets and began snoring.

"How can he just sleep like that? I wonder what it's like to be blissfully unaware of probs."

"Sanzo…don't hit me with that fan again…" Goku mumbled in deep sleep.

The sun rose to a cloudless sky and unfortunately, to an attack on the tavern by a pack of wandering youkai.

Gojyo, Goku, and Hakkai were already awake and fighting by the time Sanzo awoke and stumbled downstairs after being shoved out of bed with a clash of blades and reflexes.

"I'm going to kill all of you."

"Good morning, sleeping beauty." Gojyo mocked as he parried an attack from an offending youkai.

"About time you got up!" Hakkai gleefully greeted as he too fought off a youkai with a couple of punches and a roundkick. Sanzo had to admit; it was good seeing Hakkai back to normal.

"Can we go get breakfast after this? I'm starving!"

"Shut up you monkey! It's already the afternoon!"

"You mean we missed breakfast…?" Goku swung his Nyoi-Bou into his enemie's gut, sending him into a wall with the force.

"Well, we can have lunch." Hakkai added.

"Alright! Watch out, youkai!"

Sanzo pulled out his banishing gun and joined in with the battle from the stairs. He was too tired to have to scrub blood off of his clothing later.

Yes, the tavern was trashed, and all four got their clothes bloody. An oddly optimistic Hakkai, a hungry Goku, and a nicotine craving Gojyo stayed outside as Sanzo spoke to the manager.

The three stood from sitting on a broken bench to meet him as he came out.

"Food?!"

"More cigarettes?!"

"Any type of good news whatsoever?"

"We only have to pay for half of the damages considering the fact we saved the tavern."

"Good! Now let's go eat something!" Goku sped off.

Hakkai frowned at the distraught expression of Sanzo.

"…There's bad news too, isn't there?"

"Yeah, I was woken up! Now let's get going." Sanzo stampeded ahead. Gojyo and Hakkai exchanged worried glances and followed. Hakuryuu flew after them.

Jeep set out for the west once again, this time through a valley inbetween two very large mountains a couple of hours away from the village.

"Hey monk, where'd you get that cigarette?"

"Quiet, you."

Gojyo leaned over the side of Sanzo's seat.

"Come on. Spare me one, will ya?"

"It's your fault you get rid of a pack in one day."

"You use two, chain smoker _monk_!"

The argument ended with a swift smack of the paper fan against Gojyo's head.

Hakkai looked up from the map he was gazing into.

"Seems we'll be camping out tomorrow night. We won't see another village for at least a few days."

"But I'm huuuungry again!"

"Well, I do have a bit of my ration left uneaten from yesterday…"

"You mean it Hakkai?"

"Sure."

"At least it'll keep you quiet for a few minutes."

"That's a fact, Sanzo, my friend."

"Hey, that's not fair! Two against one!"

"Just eat the damned ration! It's back there somewhere." The monk yawned before tossing his cigarette off the side of the vehicle.

"Wake me up only for the most DIRE need, got it?" With an assuring nod from Hakkai, Sanzo crossed his arms and drifted off to sleep, his head limp against his chest.

Goku hungrily indulged himself on the last of the rice and meat buns, and Gojyo fell asleep as well. Hakkai continued with a somewhat fixed gaze on the road, once in awhile glancing at the sleeping Sanzo out of the corner of his eye.

"I wonder how much longer this will take."

"I don't really care, as long as we have plenty of fights and food!"

Hakkai chuckled.

"How can you be so optimistic all the time?"

"You're optimistic too, Hakkai!"

"…I try."

"…You okay?" Goku asked while leaning over the other brunette's chair as Gojyo did with Sanzo's earlier.

"Of course. Why?"

"You seem so…out of it!"

"Well, I'm afraid I haven't gotten much sleep in a while. I'm a little tired, that's all. Don't worry about me."

"Geez, just listening to you is making me all sleepy…"

"You might as well take a nap. It'll be a while before we make any major stops."

"Alright. Just let me know when a stream or somethin' comes by so I can catch fish."

"No problem."

Goku almost immediately fell asleep after sitting back onto his original spot on the jeep.


	6. Chapter 6

Disturbed Ch. 6

Warning: MAJOR Yaone flaming and bashing. Also, yaoi: lime

About an hour later down the dried up valley without water, any source of food, or even proper camping grounds to rest up early for he was wrought with fatigue, Hakkai grew restless. The situation grew even worse when a sudden jolt due to Jeep going over a rock caused the sleeping Sanzo to slide across to his own seat, his head resting on his shoulder.

_Shit, shit, shit…_

Then, with their luck, it began raining again. Hakuryuu complained with the difficulty in continuing through what became mud after a while, so Hakkai pulled over into a small cave imbedded in the side of one of the mountains.  
He was able to get to get all three of his companions into comfortable places on the ground with his deft and sensitive hands. He finally sat down at the entrance of the cave with Hakuryuu sleeping as well on his lap. He caressed the little dragon with his fingers as troubling thoughts conquered him once again.

Thankfully, there was a halt to their progress. Sanzo sat beside him to stare out into the rain as well.

"The rain keeping you awake?"

"Yeah."

"I guess that explains your face. You look like hell."

"Not really. Not this time. And I must say, you don't look like a prince charming yourself."

"Hm…"

A strike of lightning hushed their conversation, and then it began again after the thunder dissipated.

"…It's really hard to explain…Oh, never mind." He shot up to his feet and began to go back into the cave with the others, before Hakuryuu blocked his path. Hakkai turned to catch the amethyst eyes of Sanzo and they met his own from the ground.

"It isn't good to hold things in." The monk was never good at giving anything, much less "advice".

"I hate to say same goes for you."

"Tell you what." Sanzo replied in agitation as the brunette walked over and sat back down. He never trusted anyone as such, but somehow he felt he could confide in Hakkai…whatever it could be.

"Tell me what's bothering you if it isn't about your past, cause I don't wanna hear it, and I'll tell you what's going on with me, got it? I can't have you acting dead if we get into a battle." The monk bit his lip.

_Good excuse, Sanzo. What's next?_

Hakkai only stared during their moment of silence. He thought of the result and consequences in both the short and long runs.

"Alright. Then who goes first?" Hakkai chuckled. Their immaturity was priceless.

"Go ahead. I still have to find a way to put what I have to say in words. This is rare, so don't think I'll be telling you my whole life story whenever you want."

"I understand, Sanzo. Well, to begin, we've known each other for a fairly long time, and…"

"Shut up."

Hakkai's eyes widened at the hasty interruption.

"I know what you're going to say."

"Y-you do?"

"Quote you: 'I've gotten to know you better, and you don't seem to be the rude, bolstering, incompetent, alcoholic outcast I saw you as when I first met you', right?"

Hakkai couldn't fight back the blood rushing to his cheeks. He turned away.

_Maybe…it wasn't such a good idea._

His thoughts stopped immediately when he opened his eyes to another pair gazing straight into him, piercing his soul.

"Am I right, Hakkai?" Sanzo persisted.

"I'm afraid you're not helping me get this out with you only inches-"

"-From contact?" The monk dared to get even closer, forcing the inches into centimeters.

"…"

"You're not the egotistical, smart-ass, half-ling youkai I saw you as either."

"Sanzo…" The plea was overcome by a warm, passionate kiss from the monk. Hakkai melted into the lithe arms of Sanzo, the two lessening the space between them even more in an embrace.

_When the hell did I become so weak?!_

_Will things be easier from here?_

The rain was only a sound as the two removed each other's clothing hastily. Suddenly, to Sanzo's dismay, Hakkai caught the hand of his partner that began to snake down his bare stomach.

"What is it?" Sanzo half-attempted to hide his frustration, to no avail anyway.

"…What if the others wake up?"

"Who the hell cares?"

"And Goku?"

"…" As poorly as he treated the little one, he didn't need to be subjected.

"Agh, come on then." Sanzo pulled Hakkai to his feet with a surprising force. With the diffident one dragging behind him holding his shirt about his waist, and with the rain pelting down on their exposed skin, he found an area nearby the cave, but out of ear shot of the other two. It was under a tree-hundreds of years old no doubt-that almost completely sheltered them from the rain. Hakkai winced at the touch of the cold mud against him as he was lowered onto the wet ground, but this soon became irrelevant as Sanzo covered his face, neck, and chest in kisses.

Kougaiji, Lirin, Dokugakuji, and Yaone, sought shelter from the rain in a run across the west bank of the valley river.

"I bet the Sanzo gang already found a great place to hide…" Lirin whined from her post on Doku's shoulder.

"Will you stop complaining?! I'm the one that ever does anything!" The youkai was young and had long, crimson hair as his name indicated.

"Yes, master Kougaiji. You're absolutely right." Yaone mindlessly agreed with him, as always.

The argument made Lirin shift and struggle on his shoulder.

"Will you two shut up?!" Doku exclaimed as he fought to keep the kittenish girl from falling.

"Nya! I almost miss them!"

"They're our enemies, sister."

"But still! They're fun to mess with!"

All four froze in their steps when they heard rustling amongst leaves, and even the occasional feral growl.

"It could be an almighty and powerful monster, Lord Kougaiji. Please let me go and investigate!" Yaone tweeted.

"…Uh, sure, go ahead. It stopped raining so even you shouldn't have much trouble keeping yourself from tripping."

"Oh, thank you master!" With that, she materialized with her speed and disappeared into the trees. After a few leaps, glances, and a gasp, she spotted the source of the noises. She couldn't figure out who the couple were from her distance, so she carefully lowered herself a few branches. Still too far, she leaped onto a tree branch above them. When she was finally able to see who it was, she lost her balance in surprise and felt herself slip…

"Kya!"

By this time Sanzo had enclosed Hakkai's lips with another deep-throated kiss. The older of the two by a year, he had a comfortable position, settled between his partner's legs, his heated torso against Hakkai's equally heated, if not more so.

With the sound of a branch snap that seemed dangerously close, Sanzo parted the kiss just as Yaone fell from the tree above them and onto his back, crushing both the naked monk and his partner. Both yelped with pain in unison as they collided.

"Oh…my…I'm SO sorry! Please forgive me, you two! I can't believe you did this to me though, Hakkai!"

"I'm afraid-" he had to restrain Sanzo in his arms with all his might to keep him from killing her, or at least brutally injuring her.

"You seem to have something confused…"

"Let me go, you green-eyed nymph!" Sanzo wailed as he struggled under Hakkai's embrace and Yaone's weight.

"Sanzo, please! She did it by accident."

"BECAUSE SHE WAS SPYING ON US!!"

"Look, you guys…It may be best if I just go and pretend none of this ever happened, okay?"

"I'll give you until the count of 5…"

"Sanzo!"

"Alright, alright. We'll get rid you when you're able to fight." With a shrilling laugh, she materialized once again.

"That must mean Kougaiji's nearby…"

"Do you honestly give a-?"

"Whoa! This is definitely interesting…The timid Hakkai and the abusive Sanzo, huh?" Gojyo mocked, leaning against the side of the very tree they laid under.

"I figured as much."

"I'll kill you…" Sanzo hissed.

"Gojyo, is Goku still asleep?"

"Like a baby monkey."

"You won't tell him, will you?" Hakkai slowly slid out from under a VERY aggravated Sanzo.

"Trouble?"

"Yaone tripped from a branch and fell on us, so we're guessing Kougaiji's on his way here."

"Count on the ditsy Yaone to give off her allies' position." Gojyo laughed before heading back into the cave.

"Hakkai!"

"Sanzo, you're going to have to forgive me. This can't be helped. The predicament will be so much worse if the others catch us in this…" He paused thoughtfully.

"Situation?"

"Exactly!"

"…Eh." Sanzo stood and hoisted Hakkai to his feet as well. The two wrapped their waists in their clothing and made their way back.

"How annoying."


	7. Chapter 7

Disturbed Ch. 7

Warning(s): More Yaone bashing

They were back on the road, with the usual complaining Goku, and the usual Gojyo arguing with him.  
Sanzo and Hakkai were not themselves, unfortunately.

"Hey, you two alright? You're not acting normal. Ow!" Gojyo sat on his head.

"It's none of your business, monkey! Just leave them alone!"

"Okay, get offa me!"

Gojyo complied and sat back down onto his seat. Hakkai couldn't help but feel grateful.

_All I seem to be doing is causing the others worry…"_

"Don't worry about it, Goku. Besides, we're almost to the next village." The reassuring smile brightened his what was solemn disposition. Sanzo remained silent and continued gazing intently into the sunset.

"There'll be food too, I bet! I'm hungry!"

"You're always hungry…"

"Shut up, you pervy kappa!"

"How dare you?!" A flurry of fists and booted feet ensued. Hakkai took advantage of the hustle and leaned in to whisper into the blonde's ear.

"No need to feel awkward, Sanzo. It isn't as if I rejected you, or anything."

"I'm not feeling awkward, damn you. I _never _feel awkward for anything. What I _am_ is frustrated!"

"Is that all it is, really?"

"I'll kill you…"

"I'm honored you're that attracted to me, actually." Hakkai's innocent smile made itself known, silencing the angered monk.

"Hurry, Hakkai! I'm getting hungrier by the second!"

"Will you just let him drive, you monkey?"

"What, you looking for a fight?!"

"We just had one!"

"I mean a serious one!"

"SHUT UP!"

A gunshot rang through the air, and a silence captured all four of them as Hakuryuu sped off under the mango-orange and pink hued sky.

The village was in eyeshot after an hour of driving on a mountain face path. It was very small, and from afar seemed to consist of only a row of makeshift houses. Smoke billowed out from the trees the village was in refuge under. At least there was an inn. Hakkai followed the winding dirt path that led to the village along the cliff side.

"Look alive, my friends. Seems we found an inn." Hakkai announced, awakening them from whatever slumber or trance was induced on them.

"Whoo-hoo! Let's go guys!" The impulsive, reckless, and very hungry Goku leaped off of this place in the jeep and slid down the cliff face.

"Meet you there, fellows!"

Gojyo impishly smiled before following suit.

"Wait for me, you ape! Save some of the food for me, will ya?!"

"Fools; the both of them." Sanzo yawned and leaned back in his seat, already feeling relieved.

All four met at the inn, and this time four rooms were available. Not many ventured through the mountainous village.

"I need sleep so I have the energy to go supply shopping, you guys. Please keep it down."

Sanzo watched Hakkai as he bowed before immediately entering his room.

Gojyo and Goku were already arguing at a table at the tavern that accompanied the inn when Sanzo found them. The monk sat beside Goku and silently began sipping on tea from the bowl already out for him.

"Hey Sanzo, what's gonna happen now?"

The sunset had given way to stars.

"We sleep, Goku."

"Dur, Goku! No shit!"

"Lay off you fairy and keep stuffing your face!"

"Who's the one that's always hungry?!"

Hakkai decided while on his bed to skip out on dinner this time around. He was too sleepy to eat, anyway.  
The bed was possibly the most luxurious bed he had slept on in weeks. Soon sleep consumed him, and his eyes shut.

Kougaiji and the team happened to be in the room a couple of doors down the hall from him.

"It sucks we came so late…How in the world can four rooms be taken all at once?! Lirin is angry!" Lirin whined as she sat at the windowsill on the farthest wall from the bed, on which Kou, Dai, and Yaone were sitting upon.

"It's okay, Lirin. At least we have shelter and good food." Yaone replied. Kougaiji inched away after she had rested her head on his shoulder. Dokukaguji stretched before standing.

"Am I the only one that's hungry?"

"Lirin's hungry too!"

"Alright, alright." Kougaiji followed the other two who scampered out with Yaone right behind him.

Gojyo froze, Goku shrugged and continued eating, and Sanzo groaned in frustration when they noticed the team walk out from the hallway.

"Hopefully they won't see us." Gojyo lit a cigarette, and smoke billowed into the air.

"Hey, it's Gojyo!"

Gojyo cursed when he heard the high-pitched voice of Lirin a few tables away. Of course, this did not go unpunished as Sanzo pummeled him with the paper fan he seemed to always pull out of the air.

"Look what you did!"

"Yeah, Gojyo!" Goku teased through a mouthful of food. Sanzo gave Goku the same treatment.

"Don't talk with your mouth full!"

The four approached Sanzo and the others. Kougaiji stayed behind as the others exchanged anything from greetings to insults or threats.

"Hey, where's Hakkai?" Yaone inquired. Gojyo noticed a slight twitch that emanated from Sanzo's stoic face at the time.

"Um…he isn't feeling well, Yaone. The pink-haired one replied.

"Oh, that's terrible…"

"Now if you all don't mind, we'd like to keep ea-"

"What room is he resting in? I'm going to go visit him!"

Sanzo decided to speak up, his anger unbearable to restrain.

"He's sleeping." What was going to be a scream came out as the usual venomous snarl.

_Yaone may have told them about us, but I can't take the risk of them finding out._

Yaone pouted.

"Are you sure? I can bring in some tea for him…"

Sanzo rose from his seat with a force that knocked over the chair. Even Goku paused in his gorging to look up at his companion.

"I'll go see if he wants any visitors right now."

"What're you his secretary?" Lirin mocked. Her laughter morphed into a yelp after a bullet zoomed past her head and got sent into a wall behind her. Kougaiji stepped forward.

"How dare you?!"

Sanzo did not reply, but continued on his way down the corridor. He entered one of the doors on the left. To his dismay, Hakkai was already preparing to meet them at the table. Hakkai rose to greet him.

"Hey, Sanzo. I was just about to go see you…guys?" He paused in his sentence as his monk companion guided him backwards into the wall beside the bed.

"Kougaiji and his fan club's here."

"Oh?"

"Yaone doesn't seem to get the hint to stop flirting with you, even after the incident!"

"You don't say?"

"No, I do. And I'm losing it."

"I never knew you of all people could be jealous." With a chuckle, Hakkai gently broke from Sanzo's grasp and opened the door to leave to the tavern.

"Don't worry. I have no intention of returning her advances at all."

_Not exactly the relief I needed._

Sanzo had expected him to mention how he felt about their relationship, if they had one.

"Hakkai!" Yaone nearly knocked him over with an embrace.

"Hello, Yaone, all of you."

Kougaiji grunted, Doku languidly saluted him, Lirin and Goku were too busy eating, and Gojyo smiled.

"Welcome back to reality, sleeping beauty."

"Thanks Gojyo. It was much needed, even though it was for a short time."

Goku sat back in his seat, his belly larger from the immense amount of food he had eaten.

"Man…that's what _I _needed! Now I feel like going to a hot spring or something! Let's go, guys!"

"Yeah, it's a good idea to set our rivalry aside for a while." Yaone added.

Sanzo's eyes widened.

_Shit._

"I guess that sounds good. I have nothing to be ashamed of, really." Doku said as he flexed his taut biceps.

"You should take work-out tips from your bro, antennae head." Goku added before getting kicked off of his seat, compliments to one of Gojyo's heavily booted feet.

"Sorry, but I have a thing against "sleeping with the enemy". He replied, using the title of well-known horror movie as a reference.

Sanzo scoffed.

"Yeah, I'm gonna have to agree."

Hakkai and Goku shared baffled glances.

"Just for this once! I'm aching all over!" Lirin piped up. Kougaiji shook his head.

"Look, either we're staying, or we're not. You guys have a minute before I leave with or without you."

Sanzo glanced at Hakkai, who only smiled.

"Jeez…Alright, alright. Let's find one." The monk finally decided.


End file.
